Question: Let $a$, $b$, and $c$ be positive real numbers. What is the smallest possible value of $(a+b+c)\left(\frac{1}{a+b}+\frac{1}{a+c}+\frac{1}{b+c}\right)$?
Explanation: By the AM-HM inequality on the numbers $a+b$, $a+c$, and $b+c$, we have
$$\frac{(a+b)+(a+c)+(b+c)}{3} \ge \frac{3}{\frac{1}{a+b}+\frac{1}{a+c}+\frac{1}{b+c}}.$$Cross-multiplying and simplifying gives us
$$\frac{1}{3}(2a+2b+2c)\left(\frac{1}{a+b}+\frac{1}{a+c}+\frac{1}{b+c}\right) \ge 3,$$and hence
$$(a+b+c)\left(\frac{1}{a+b}+\frac{1}{a+c}+\frac{1}{b+c}\right) \ge \boxed{\frac{9}{2}}.$$This value is achieved when $a=b=c=1$.